1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic terminal apparatus, and more particularly to a portable electronic terminal apparatus which includes a flip panel and a plurality of displays.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the amount of information for electronic apparatuses to exchange has greatly been increased through data communications verification because of rapid proliferation of portable communications equipment and an establishment of the corresponding infrastructure. In such a circumstance, portability as well as data communications capability has become more important, especially in a portable electronic apparatus (e.g., a cellular mobile phone, a personal assistant device, and the like).
In general, it is difficult to obtain both portability and visibility at the same time in a portable electronic apparatus. Such an apparatus needs to be lighter and smaller for increased portability. For instance, the area reserved for the display of a portable electronic apparatus can be reduced to increase portability. Typically, a portable electronic apparatus has a single display on which various kinds of information are selectively shown as user instructions; such as a screen scroll function, a function for switching over to another function, and so forth. In such a portable electronic apparatus, the user is usually required to perform complex manipulation of the display to finally read incoming mail and/or information received from information service providers.
As one example of the portable electronic apparatus, a mobile cellar phone, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is provided to overcome the above-mentioned problem. The mobile cellar phone of FIG. 1 includes a main body 51, a display 51, an antenna 52, and a loudspeaker 53. In this mobile cellar phone, a mechanical key pad is not used, instead a touch-sensitive display is employed so as to fit in a relatively small area. Since the touch-sensitive display does not provide a tactile “click” response, the user is required to keep watching the display to make sure the input is entered properly. Therefore, the operability of the mobile cellar phone of FIG. 1 is reduced.